Events
This page is now for events running on the jp version of Shikihime Garden. We will attempt to have it translated into English. Just for fun: 1st Anniversary Campaign | 2nd Anniversary Campaign | 3rd Anniversary Campaign | 4th Anniversary Campaign | 5th Anniversary Campaign 2018 2017 Prior Events For all events prior to 2017, see Events (Old) JP and Events (Old) Eng. Patch Notes for previous week will be available for 1 more week: Previous Week Patch Notes Current Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes (All Duration listed will be according to GMT+9) 'Autumn Leaves Campaign' Event Period: 28th November 2018 - 5th December 2018 '1. Summon rate for Recovery type Hime greatly increased!' During the Event, the summon rate of Recovery type Hime in Gold/Rainbow/Foreign Summons are greatly increased. '-Rainbow Summon-' *Cho Murasakinokimi - 2% *Cho Oyuki - 1.5% *Asmodeus - 1.5% *Cho Asmodeus - 1% *Amaterasu - 1% *Izanami - 1% *Cho Chiru - 1% *Kei Orihime - 1% *Kei Kisshouten - 1% *Kei Kaguya - 1% Recovery Hime not listed above will have 2x their usual summon rate. '-Gold/Foreign Summon-' Summon rate for Recovery Hime will be 2x their usual rate. ---- '2. Get Special Hime from Summons!' During the Event, the following Special Hime will be available in Summons. '-Rainbow Summon-' *Amaterasu【Sakura-viewing】 - 3% *Kaguya【Fumizuki】 - 4% '-Gold Summon-' *Kaguya【Fumizuki】 - 2% '-Silver Summon-' *Orihime 【Tanabata】 - 4% *Tennyo【Hollyhock】 - 4% All above listed Special Hime, except Amaterasu【Sakura-viewing】, can now be ranked up to +3 (極). ---- '3. Rainbow Summon with Light learned!' During the Event, if a Hime summoned from Rainbow Summon is a Recovery type, she will come with the skill Healing Light already learned. *Healing Light: When normal healing triggers, chance to restore full HP in 1 turn. ---- '4. Unity Success Rate for Recovery type Hime increased by 10%!' During the Event, the Success Rate for Recovery type Hime Unity will be increased by 10%. ---- '5. High chance for Recovery type Skills from Skill Summon!' During the Event, skills Recovery Boost / Healing Light / Love Beam from Skill Summon will have 3x their usual summon rate. *Recovery Boost - Increase REC by θ%. *Healing Light - When normal healing triggers, chance to restore full HP in 1 turn. *Love Beam - Low chance to deal fixed damage to the enemy. ---- '6. Use Recovery type Hime as material for higher grade of of Element!' During the Event, using Recovery type Hime as material with Element will yield a higher grade of of Element. ---- '7. Drop amount increased for of Five Elements in of Mage!' During the Event, each run of Shrine of Mage will drop 2x Spirit of Five Elements instead of the usual 1x. ---- '8. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' During the Event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 28th November 2018 - 5th December 2018 (1 Week) Click Expand to show Each Basket can only be purchased once in the period of 28th November 2018 - 5th December 2018 Information on the Ornaments are as follows: ---- In addition, Basket will also be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 28th November 2018 - 5th December 2018 (1 Week) Click Expand to show Superior tier Baskets If target Bronze Statue is already in possession, you will not receive another from purchasing the basket. Each Basket can only be purchased once during the event period. If all 6 of the above Bronze Statue are collected, Screen of Wind God & Thunder God will be distributed next maintenance. Information on the Ornaments are as follows: ---- 'Voting Period of Boasting Contest has ended' Voting Period of Garden Boasting Contest has ended. ---- 'Popularity Contest 2018 has started' (this is here for another week) The Popularity Contest 2018 has started! Main Site (i'll just make a summery of it) '-Duration-' *Voting: 21st November 2018 16:00 ~ 5th December 2018 13:00 *Halfway Results: 28th November 2018 15:00 *Final Results: 19th December 2018 15:00 '-Info-' *You will get to vote for your favorite characters within the Shikihime Project series. *You will receive 3 Voting Tickets everyday. Also, you will get 1 Ticket for every 100Power purchased. *The 1st place character will be featured in-game as a special unit. In addition, 1st to 5th place characters will also be drawn by the official 4koma artist into a wallpaper as a present for everyone. Further more, top ranking characters will be made into 1 set of Stamp with the LINE Creators Stamp. '-Notes-' *You cannot vote if you have not completed the tutorial. *Vote amount will be taken from all Shikihime Project game titles. *3x Voting Ticket will be given out everyday, will be given the same time as daily bonuses. *Voting Tickets in possession are listed on the main page (it's just the link above). *Voting Tickets received from purchasing Power will not count the bonus amount. (Purchasing 10,000 Power will give you 100 Voting Tickets) *You can only vote for 1 character per vote. (it just means 1 ticket can only be used to vote for 1 char) *Available vote candidates are all the Shikihime and some NPC characters that appeared in the Shikihime Project series. *You can vote as long as you have a ticket. *The Special Shikihime created from being the 1st place winner will not be at the same strength as the original Shikihime. '-How to Vote-' *Go the main page link above. *Click on the character you wanted to vote for *Select how many tickets you want to use for that character (drop down menu). *Click the Green button saying '投票する' and that's it, you've voted for that char. she will say some dialogues to thank you for your votes. Example of completed vote (btw, u get 3x ticket everyday for each shikihime game u play, u can vote on each of the shikihime game.) ---- 'Popularity Contest 2018 Halfway!' We have reached the halfway mark for the Popularity Contest 2018! Details will be available at a later date. ---- 'Shikihime Yaobikuni & Haruhime Added' The Hime Yaobikuni & Haruhime have been added. How to Obtain: Haruhime & Yaobikuni are Extremely Rare tier Hime. Haruhime & Yaobikuni can be ranked up to +2 (真). Haruhime & Yaobikuni can be obtained from Special Unity. Currently, they are not available in Special Summons. Spirit of Water can be obtained by exchanging 150x Palace Water, dropped from Dragon Palace, in Trade Quest (わらしべ). Spirit of Ghost World can be obtained by exchanging 150x Soul Fragment, dropped from Foot of Withering Sacred Tree, in Trade Quest (わらしべ). Special Unity for Haruhime & Yaobikuni requires Sorei & Nureonago to be at +1 Rank (改) or higher. ---- 'New Quests to exchange of Success added' New Devote Quests to exchange a certain amount of of Success have been added. of Success can be obtained from clearing Underworld Passage Floor 20. For the quests to be displayed, the quest 【黄泉平坂】第1層の場所を確認してくるのじゃ！ must be completed first. Rewards for current released quests are ornaments that certain stats by a small amount when placed in the garden. New Quests are scheduled to be added in the future. ---- 'Passage Updated' Special Map Passage has been updated with new enemies and quest rewards. Next update is 2 weeks later on 12th December 2018. Refer to this page for quests reward list. ---- 'Game Adjustments & Bug Fixes' '-Game Adjustments-' *None. '-Bug Fixes-' *None. ---- 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *Autumn Leaves Campaign ---- 'Currently Known Bugs' None. ---- 'Silva Corner' None. ---- 'List of Underworld Passage Quests' (all the quests start with「黄泉平坂」in the title) List Page Duration: 28th November 2018 - 12th December 2018 (Currently at Week 1) >>Click Expand to show>> (they don update the other rewards anymore eh.... only sp mobs......) Category:Browse